The Life Inbetween
by Francy
Summary: Rory hat einen schweren Unfall und fällt ins Koma. Ihr Freund weicht kaum von ihrer Seite. Was er nicht weiß: In ihrer Traumwelt erlebt Rory eine völlig andere Geschichte. Was ist Realität, was ist Traum? Eine Geschichte mit nem Twist... TRORY und ROGAN
1. Überraschungen I

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene nichts mit dem schreiben und online stellen dieser Geschichte, da mir die Figuren aus Gilmore Girls nicht gehören. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, um ein wenig rumzuspinnen.

Inhaltsangabe: Rory hat einen schweren Unfall und fällt ins Koma. Ihr Freund weicht kaum von ihrer Seite. Was er nicht weiß: In ihrer Traumwelt erlebt Rory eine völlig andere Geschichte. Was ist Realität, was ist Traum? Eine Geschichte mit `nem Twist…

Entscheidet selbst was Realität und was Traum ist. Jeder eigentliche Teil dieser Geschichte wird zwecks einer besseren Übersicht immer in zwei Kapiteln veröffentlicht, um so die Verwirrung möglichst minimal zu halten. Ich hoffe, der Plot ist nicht allzu verwirrend. Falls doch, tut es mir sehr Leid, aber dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit diese Idee umzusetzen (Ich hab die ganze letzte Woche überlegt, wie ich es mache).

Es wäre toll, wenn ich ein paar Meinungen zu der Story bekomme (vor allem, weil ich selbst nur bedingt zufrieden damit bin).

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Die Krankenschwestern beobachteten, wie der junge Mann wieder am Bett seiner Freundin Platz nahm. Seit drei Tagen war er kaum von ihrer Seite gewichen. Mit ruhigen Worten hatte er zu ihr gesprochen, in der Hoffnung, sie würd aufwachen und alles wäre wieder okay.

Die Schwestern beneideten die junge Frau zwar nicht um ihre Situation, doch verspürten sie so etwas wie Neid, wenn sie sahen, wie einer der begehrtesten Erben der Hartford-Elite sich liebevoll um sie kümmerte. Jede junge Frau wünschte sich einen solchen Freund.

* * *

„Ich würde dich ja küssen, aber dein Freund beobachtet uns." Tristin deutete mit dem Kopf zu Dean. „Pass auf dich auf— Maria." Er warf ihr ein letztes Mal sein übliches Grinsen zu, drehte sich um und verschwand gemeinsam mit seinem Vater um die Ecke.

Rory schaute zu Dean, der sie noch immer misstrauisch beobachtete. Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen war, doch plötzlich verspürte sie den Drang Tristin zu folgen. Sie rannte ihm hinterher und als sie ihn erneut sehen konnte rief sie: „Tristin, warte!"

Der Angesprochenene drehte sich überrascht um. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? „Mar—?" Ehe er genau wusste, was geschah, war Rory um den Hals gefallen und küsste ihn. Konnte das wirklich sein? Oder war alles nur ein Traum? In diesem Moment war ihm das völlig egal. Stattdessen schloss er Rory fest in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss. Als atmen zu einer Notwendigkeit wurde, trennten sich die beiden für wenige Zentimeter. Tristin wusste kaum, was er sagen sollte, als beließ er es bei einem einfachen: „Wow!" Rory stieg sofort die Röte ins Gesicht. Ein solches Verhalten war völlig untypisch für sie.

Anthony DuGrey stand neben den beiden jungen Leuten und war zum ersten Mal überrascht von seinem Sohn. Er schien dieses Mädchen wirklich zu mögen.

Rory wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass Tristin gehen musste. Voller Hoffnung, dass sein Vater es sich vielleicht anders überlegen wurde, drehte sie sich zu dem älteren Mann um. „Mr. DuGrey, muss Tristin wirklich auf die Militärschule?" Sie blickte ihn mit ihren großen, blauen Augen an.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid junge Dame, aber er wusste, dass er sich keinen Fehltritt mehr erlauben durfte. Er muss lernen, dass er die Konsequenzen für sein Tun zu tragen hat. Er hätte es sich überlegen müssen, bevor er in diesen Safe eingebrochen ist." Es berührte ihn wie enttäuscht sie aussah. Gleichzeitig sah er jedoch auch etwas anderes in ihren Augen. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Dad, kannst du uns kurz alleine lassen. Ich komme sofort raus." Tristin schaute ihn bittend an.

Er nickte nur kurz und meinte: „Fünf Minuten." Damit drehte er sich um und ging weiter Richtung Ausgang.

Rory und Tristin schauten ihm einen Moment nach und fielen sich erneut in die Arme.

„Weißt du Maria, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du mir um den Hals fällst, sobald ich von der Bildfläche verschwinde, dann hätte ich meinen Hintern schon längst zur Militärschule befördert." Er schaute sie grinsend an.

Obwohl Rory nicht wirklich nach lachen zumute war, konnte sie ein kleines Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Tristin, bitte mach jetzt keine Scherze." Sie schlug ihm mit der Handfläche sanft auf die Brust. Er fasste jedoch danach und schloss sie noch enger in die Arme. „Das nennt man Galgenhumor."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. In den letzten zehn Minuten war soviel passiert. Endlich war sie sich ihrer Gefühle für Tristin bewusst geworden und nun musste sie sich schon wieder von ihm trennen. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst." Sie schmiegt sich enger an ihn.

Tristin nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich auch nicht. Was ich jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben, aber mein Vater hat Recht. Ich wusste, dass ich mich nur noch auf sehr dünnem Eis bewege und jetzt muss ich damit leben."

Rory schaute auf. Was sie sah, freute sie. Gleichzeitig verwirrte es sie jedoch auch. Tristin sah traurig aus. Einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz. „Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt gehen. Nicht, dass dein Dad wieder wütend wird."

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Warum musst du immer Recht haben?"

Rory lachte kurz. „Aus Prinzip." Tristin hatte Recht gehabt, in dieser Situation verfiel man automatisch in den Galgenhumor.

Tristin drückte sie sanft ein Stück von sich weg, um ihr so besser in die Augen schauen zu können. „Ich sage das jetzt nur ungern, aber ich glaube, du hasst auch etwas zu klären."

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, was er meinte, als es sie schlagartig traf: Dean. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie Tristin gefolgt war. Jetzt musste sie ihm erklären, dass es aus war. „Ich weiß. Ich werde es gleich nach dem Theaterstück machen."

„Wir kriegen das irgendwie hin. Es gibt das Telefon und Internet. Irgendwie schaffen wir das." Er strich Rory eine einzelne Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft, ehe er sie wieder in die Arme schloss.

Sie atmete seinen Duft ein. Warum war sie nur so blind gewesen? Vielmehr noch, warum hatte sie sich selbst so lange belogen? Seit dem Kuss auf Madeline's Party hatte sie sich nicht eingestehen wollen, dass sie mehr für Tristin empfand. Warum war sie nur so dumm gewesen? Wäre sie ehrlich gewesen, hätte dies alles vermieden werden können. „Versprochen?"

Tristin war überrascht, wie jung sie in diesem Moment klang. Rory erinnerte ihn eher an ein kleines Mädchen, dass sich etwas wirklich wünscht, als an die willensstarke, junge Frau, die fast nie um ein Wort verlegen war. „Versprochen!"

Ein letztes Mal küssten die zwei sich, ehe Tristin sich langsam aus der Umarmung wand. „Du wirst mir wirklich fehlen Maria." Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

Rory schaute ihm für einen Moment nach, bevor sie sich ebenfalls umdrehte, um zum Theater zurück zu gehen. Sie spielte schließlich die Hauptrolle. Sie sah, wie jemand vor ihr um die Ecke verschwand. Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es Dean gewesen war.


	2. Überraschungen II

Rory schaute genervt auf die Anzeigentafel am Flughafen. Ihr Anschlussflug nach London war gecancelled worden. Nun saß sie in New York fest und würde zu spät zu ihrem ersten Arbeitstag als Praktikantin beim Daily Telegraph kommen. Genervt holte sie ihn Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer ihres neuen Vorgesetzten. Begeistert war er von diesen Nachrichten nicht gerade, aber daran ändern konnte man auch nichts mehr.

Rory überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte. Für ein Hotel hatte sie im Moment nicht genug Geld, zurück nach Stars Hollow brauchte sie auch nichts zu fahren. Das war mehr Stress als alles andere. Leider kannte sie auch niemanden in New York bei dem sie übernachten könnte. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Nacht am Flughafen zu verbringen. Sie schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die diesen Gedanken hatte, denn es gab kaum noch freie Sitzplätze. Nach einer viertel Stunde hatte sie etwas entdeckt und machte es sich gemütlich. So gemütlich wie man es sich auf einem Wartestuhl zumindest machen konnte. Sie zog das neue Buch aus ihrer Tasche und vertiefte sich in die Geschichte.

„Ace?" Rory schaute überrascht auf, als sie ihren alten Spitznamen hörte. Seit über einem Jahr hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, doch er hatte sich nur wenig verändert.

„Logan, hallo." Es war komisch ihn zu sehen und Rory fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl in dieser Situation. Die Trennung von ihm war nicht leicht gewesen. Auch wenn sie es nicht einmal ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte, waren die ersten Wochen schwierig gewesen. Die Nähe zu Logan hatte ihr gefehlt.

Logan schien nichts dergleichen zu fühlen oder zu bemerken, wie es ihr ging. Er schien sich wirklich zu freuen sie zu sehen. „Wartest du auf einen Flieger?"

Rory unterdrückte nur schwer ein Augenrollen. Small Talk war noch nie ihr Fall gewesen. „Schön wär's. Mein Flug wurde gecancelled und nun sitze ich hier fest."

Logan begann zu grinsen. „Weißt du Ace, für solche Fälle gibt es eine ganz tolle Erfindung. Sie nennt sich Hotel."

Nun rollte sie doch mit den Augen. Es war ihr jedoch auch ein wenig peinlich ihm zu erzählen, dass sie nicht genug Geld hatte, um sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Deswegen versuchte sie es mit einer Lüge: „Der nächste Flug geht sehr früh. Es würde sich nicht lohnen dafür in ein Hotel zu gehen. Das wäre rausgeschmissenes Geld."

Logan lachte laut. „Gut zu wissen, dass sich manches nie ändert. Du warst schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin. Das ist so ziemlich das Einzige, was du nicht von deiner Mutter geerbt hast."

Rory war in sekundenschnelle gereizt. „Okay, wenn du es so genau wissen musst… Ich bin pleite und kann mir nicht mal ein billiges Hotel leisten." Sie sackte in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Ihr Ex-Freund war nicht gerade die Person mit der sie so etwas besprechen wollte.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid." Logan hörte auf zu lachen. Für einen Moment zögerte er, ehe er meinte: „Ich bin gerade aus Los Angeles zurück gekommen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du in meinem Gästezimmer schlafen."

Rory zögerte. Bei ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit hielt sie es für keine besonders gute Idee, wenn sie in der gleichen Wohnung schlafen würden. „Danke Logan, aber nein danke. Ich bleibe hier am Flughafen."

„Ach komm schon Ace, wir bestellen uns was beim Chinesen und schwelgen in alten Zeiten." Als Logan Rorys Augenrollen sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Oder wir reden einfach nur darüber, was im letzten Jahr alles in unseren Leben passiert ist. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was in deinem Leben gerade aktuell ist." Er hielt Rory seine Hand entgegen.

„Nein, ich bleibe wirklich lieber hier. Außerdem habe ich gar keinen Hunger." Wie um ihren Mund Lügen zu strafen, begann ihr Magen laut zu knurren.

Logan zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und blickte sie lachend an. „Dein Magen scheint da anders zu denken. Komm schon Ace. Wir beide wissen, dass du unausstehlich werden kannst, wenn man dich nicht rechtzeitig füttert."

Wie um seine Aussage zu bestätigen, knurrte Rorys Magen erneut. „Okay, du hast gewonnen. Aber nur, weil mein Magen mich überstimmt hat." Sie verzichtete darauf nach Logans Hand zu greifen, um sich von ihm hochziehen zu lassen. Stattdessen stand sie selbstständig auf und folgte Logan zum Taxistand vor dem Flughafen.

* * *

Rory war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als sie Logans Apartment sah. Es war beinahe eine Kopie von dem, in dem sie während des Studiums gewohnt hatten. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass dieses ein wenig größer war. Sie ließ ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke auf einen Sessel fallen und setzte sich selber auf die Couch. Dass Logan sie erwartungsvoll anschaute, bemerkte sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal. Als sie es merkte, fragte sie verwirrt: „Was—? Achso, ich soll die Wohnung einschätzen?"

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was soll ich sagen? Du hast dich zumindest, was deine Wohnungseinrichtung nicht verändert." Rory wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Diese Situation war einfach zu surreal.

Logan schien es jedoch auszureichen, denn er verschwand den Flur hinunter. Kurz darauf konnte sie hören, wie er in der Küche mit Geschirr klapperte. Neugierig folgte sie den Geräuschen und stellte erfreut fest, dass er dabei war Kaffee zu kochen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, meinte er: „Die Karte für den Chinesen hängt neben dem Kühlschrank. Warum bestellst du nicht schon?"

Rory nahm die Karte ohne ein Wort zu sagen von der Wand, schaute einen Moment darauf und griff dann nach dem Telefon. Während es klingelte, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie sich genauso verhielten, wie als Paar. Dieser Ablauf war in ihrer Beziehung zu einer Routine geworden. Logan kochte ihnen Kaffee, während sie etwas beim Lieferservice bestellte.

Was sie jedoch noch mehr überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass es ihr gefiel. Es fühlte sich gut an – wenn auch nur für einen Moment – wieder Normalität in ihrem Leben zu haben. Nach der Trennung hatte sie viel Zeit in einem Bus mit anderen Journalisten verbracht und kaum eine Nacht in ihrem eigenen Bett verbracht. Jetzt nach dem Ende der Wahlen, hatte sie sich eine neue Aufgabe gesucht. Eine Aufgabe, die es verlangte, dass sie für neun Monate nach London zog.

„Hallo?" Die Stimme, die aus dem Telefon erklang, holte Rory aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich würde gerne etwas zu essen bestellen." Schnell gab sie ihre Wünsche an.

Logan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er mitbekam, wie viel sie bestellte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es locker die halbe Speisekarte war.

Kurz nachdem Rory das Telefonat beendet hatte, verkündete die Kaffeemaschine mit einem Piepen, dass das Lebenselixier fertig war. Logan goss ihnen beiden etwas ein und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, während Rory ihm wortlos folgte.

Logan beobachtete sein Gegenüber genau. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass es ihn noch immer nervös machte in Rorys Nähe zu sein. Dass sie in diesem Moment anfing auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen, half seinem Zustand auch nicht besonders. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, er war über sie hinweg. Doch sie nun in seiner Wohnung zu haben, zeigte ihm, dass er noch immer Gefühle für sie hatte.

„Wo wolltest du überhaupt hin?" Logan wurde das Schweigen zu viel.

„Nach London. Ich habe ein Praktikum beim Daily Telegraph bekommen." Rorys Augen begannen bei diesem Satz zu leuchten, was Logan nicht sonderlich verwunderte. Der Journalismus war nun einmal ihr Leben.

„Glückwunsch. Wie lange wirst du bleiben?"

„Erst mal nur neun Monate. Danach sehe ich weiter. Abhängig davon, wie ich mich anstelle, bekomme ich sogar eine Festanstellung."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, ehe Rory fragte: „Und bei dir? Los Angeles, New York— es scheint gut zu laufen."

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber mein Dad hat sich fast vollständig aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen und nun bin ich der Chef."

Rory war sich nicht sicher, was sie mehr überraschte – dass Mitchum seinem Sohn soweit vertraute und sich zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, oder dass Logan scheinbar endlich erwachsen geworden war und Verantwortung übernommen hatte. „Wow, das… das ist toll!"

Logan fing an zu lachen. Er wusste genau, was in ihrem Kopf vorgegangen war. „Schon klar, du traust es mir nicht zu, dass ich das alleine schaffe und es gleich in den Sand zu setzen."

Rory spürte wie sie rot wurde, was ihr Gegenüber nur noch mehr zum lachen brachte.

„Das ist okay, Ace. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich in den ersten Wochen so nervös, dass ich meinen Dad am liebsten um Hilfe gebeten hätte. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass ich es in den Sand setze."

Sie sah, dass Logan das Gesagte vollkommen ernst meinte. Etwas, was sie erneut überraschte. Er schien sie noch immer mit den gleichen Augen zu sehen. Sie wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, als sie durch ein Klingeln an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

Logan öffnete und nahm nach dem Bezahlen das Essen entgegen. „Gott Rory, sollen wir vielleicht noch ein paar Leute von der Straße zum essen einladen?" Er stellte die Tüten auf dem Couchtisch ab.

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was? Ich hab eben Hunger. Beschwer dich bloß nicht, wenn du nachher nicht satt geworden bist." Damit griff sie nach der ersten Schachtel und begann zu essen.

* * *

Rory lief gefolgt von Logan zum Terminal. Er hatte darauf bestanden sie persönlich hinzubringen. Auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte, hatte sie dieses Angebot gefreut. Nachdem am Abend die ersten Unsicherheiten vergessen waren, hatten sie viel gelacht, während sie dem anderen vom eigenen Leben erzählt hatten. Es war beinahe wie früher gewesen. Aber eben nur beinahe, denn am Ende war jeder von ihnen alleine zu Bett gegangen. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, dass sie einschlief kurz nachdem ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken."

Sie schaute überrascht zu Logan. Für einen Moment hatte sie vergessen, dass er noch da war. „Da ich gerade jedes bisschen Geld gebrauchen kann— ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen habe."

„Und du wolltest die Nacht hier verbringen. Ich glaube, da schuldet mir jemand ein Dankeschön." Logan fing an zu grinsen.

„Vergiss es Huntzberger." Rory drehte sich um und stellte sich an die Schlange zum boarden. Ihr Gepäck hatte sie schon am Vortag eingecheckt.

Logan stellte sich neben sie und meinte: „Es war schön die zu sehen. Gestern Abend war wirklich lustig."

Rory verstand was er meinte und nickte bestätigend. Auch sie hatte Spaß gehabt. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, ehe sie meinte: „Es tut mir Leid."

Logan ahnte worauf sie anspielte, wollte sich jedoch nicht zu früh freuen und fragte daher: „Was meinst du?" Er konnte sehen, dass Rory einen inneren Kampf mit sich führte. Er kannte sie noch immer gut genug, um einschätzen zu können, was sie dachte.

„Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich bin einfach ausgeflippt. Es war zu viel zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe." Sie traute sich nicht ihn anzuschauen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie vielleicht sehen oder auch nicht sehen würde.

Logan griff jedoch nach ihrer Hand, zog sie ein wenig enger an sich und hob mit seiner anderen Hand ihr Kinn hoch. „Rory, ich bin genauso an der Sache Schuld. Schließlich war ich derjenige, der keine Distanzbeziehung mit dir wollte. Ich konnte den Hals mal wieder nicht voll genug bekommen und musste wieder sofort alles haben. Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, dann ich."

Rory schaute ihm nun endlich in die Augen und war verwundert, wie viele Emotionen sie zeigten. Durfte sie darauf hoffen, dass Logan noch immer Gefühle für sie hatte? Auch wenn sie es sich selbst nur ungern eingestand – sie hatte noch immer Gefühle für ihn. Ehe sie genau wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und küsste sie ihn.

Im ersten Moment wusste Logan nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss und versuchte all seine Emotionen hineinzuprojizieren.

In diesem Moment war sich Rory sicher, dass sie an Logans Seite gehörte.

Die beiden hielten sich fest umschlungen und erst ein Räuspern hinter ihnen wies sie daraufhin, dass die Schlange sich weiter bewegt hatte. Verlegen schauten sie sich um und schlossen wieder auf. In nur wenigen Minuten war Rory an der Reihe.

„Logan, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Sie schaute schüchtern zu ihm herauf.

Logan lachte. „Dass ich ein verdammter Idiot war dich gehen zu lassen. Es ist total blöd, dass wir uns ausgerechnet jetzt wiedergetroffen haben."

Rory nickte nur.

Er zögerte für einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr: „Aber, wenn du es noch möchtest, wäre ich bereit dazu es nochmal mit dieser ganzen Distanz-Sache zu versuchen. Wir haben das schon mal geschafft. Wir schaffen es wieder und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es sogar das Beste, wenn wir es langsam angehen lassen.

Rory konnte nicht verhindern, dass während ihr Mund sich während ihrer Worte immer weiter zu einem Lachen formte. Logan war wirklich erwachsen geworden. „Natürlich möchte ich." Glücklich fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn erneut.

Wieder war es ein Räuspern, dass sie darauf hinwies, dass es weiter ging. Nur dieses Mal war Rory an der Reihe. Logan gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bevor er sich aus der Umarmung löste. Ehe sie hinter der Absperrung verschwand, reif er ihr nach: „Ruf mich an, wenn du gelandet bist!"

Rory nickte, winkte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und war dann hinter den Glastüren verschwunden.

Für einen Moment blieb Logan noch stehen, ehe er sich glücklich auf den Weg ins Büro machte.


End file.
